The NewComer
by WildRedMare11
Summary: A girl shows up and says she's Terra's sister. Will the Teen Titans have to face another traitor? There's also something she's hiding from the Titans, and Raven knows it. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the monster and Rachel.**

**Author's note: I hope you like the story! Read and Review! Flames are welcome, but this is my first fanfic, so be nice please!**

**Robin chomped down on his slice of pizza. **

**"This was a great idea, Star. It's been a while since we've had a good break like this," he said to Starfire, smiling.**

**"MMM HMMMM! Your earth pizza is quite delightful!" Starfire agreed. **

**"Too bad BB didn't come. Where did he say he was going, anyway?" Cyborg asked.**

**"He said he was going to see the sights," Robin answered.**

**"Sights?" Raven said doubtfully.**

**Meanwhile, Beast Boy walked into the tan salon.**

**"Okay, dude, you can do this. There has to be at least one girl in this place who will go out with you," he told himself.**

**He stared at one tall blonde girl and prepared to ask her out. But screams interupted him from outside.**

**"Oh, man," he said to himself.**

**"I'll see you girls later," Beast boy said with a grin to the girls, and several looked at him like he was something nasty on their shoe. Ignoring the looks, Beast boy hurried outside, where people were screaming and running for cover. Beast boy heard a crash from behind him and he turned. A giant monster that resembled a wolf came into view. At first he didn't notice what it was chasing, and he prepared to call the other Titans. But a dark haired girl sped past him, the monster following her. Beast boy realized there was no time to call the other Titans. He transformed into a bird, and followed, trying to overcome the monster in flight so he could save the girl. **

**Images of a beautiful dark haired girl that looked like Terra saying, "My hero," and kissing him formed in his mind, and he flew faster. Beast Boy was amazed at how fast the girl could run. **

**The monster chased the girl to an open area, far away from the city. He backed the girl up into a corner, and Beast Boy landed. He transformed into himself and started to say, "Don't worry, I'll save you!" when he saw that something was happening to the girl. Scales covered her body and shone like blue gems. A tail to match shot out. She fell onto all fours, and sprouted blue wings. Her hair was replaced by two long straight blue horns. During all this, she was growing. **

**Beast boy just stared dumbly as she finished morphing into a dragon. Then, she shot one powerful beam of energy from her mouth, and shot the monster way out into the ocean. Beast Boy was unaware as a huge black raven landed beside him and faded away to reveal his friends.**

**"We saw you flying after a monster chasing a girl and followed," Robin said.**

**"Uh, guys, I think we have bigger problems here," Raven said, pointing up at the dragon who was hovering in the air and roaring in triumph.**

**"What the-Teen Titans, go!" Robin cried. All the Titans except Beast Boy charged. The dragon calmly landed and began transforming back.**

**"Wait! You guys! Don't! Stop!" Beast Boy cried, finally snapped to his senses. The girl stopped demorphing as Cyborg began to shoot his gun at her, and Starfire began pummeling her with starbolts. Beast Boy ran in front of her to make them stop. The half girl half dragon creature collapsed. Beast Boy caught her in his arms.**

**"Dude! This isn't a real dragon! Look!" Beast boy cried angrily as he showed her to them. Two big blue eyes looked up at them all dully.**

**"What is that?" Robin asked.**

**"Jeez! Isn't it obvious? It's a girl with the same powers I have!" Beast Boy shouted.**

**"I've never seen you turn into a dragon," Raven said.**

**"I've never tried," Beast Boy answered, and the girl looked up at him weakly, then fainted. **

**Rachel opened her eyes on the couch in the Titan Tower, and gasped. She looked at herself and saw that somehow she had finished demorphing.**

**"Whoa, dude, calm down. You're obviously a beginner at morphing. It'll take a while before you're ready to go anywhere," Beast Boy said warmly. She had heard of the Teen Titans before. They were one of the best crime fighting teams around. **

**"I'm no beginner! I just haven't had anything to eat in two days!" Rachel said angrily. Beast boy seemed to take no notice of her tone.**

**"How come?" Beast boy asked.**

**"I don't want to talk about it," Rachel said, her blue eyes filled with sorrow as she remembered the terrible day when her parents were killed on purpose by a boy made of flames.**

**"You're a loner, too, aren't you? Just like Terra was," Beast Boy said.**

**"Terra! The Terra that has power over stone? Why? What happened to her?" Rachel said, fearing the worse.**

**"She….she……was turned into stone saving the city," Beast Boy said.**

**"No. Terra. Oh, why did you leave me? Why?" Rachel sobbed as she remembered the day her sister left her, saying she would come back a hero someday. That was the reason Rachel had decided to go hero, too. She hoped she would find her.**

**"Did you know Terra?" Beast Boy asked, astonished.**

**"She is……she was…..my older sister, trainer, and best friend," Rachel cried.**

**"What's going on in here?" Robin asked, seeing Rachel crying.**

**"Robin, this is Rachel, Terra's little sister," Beast Boy said, and at the sound of her sister's name Rachel stopped crying and her blue eyes flashed with anger.**

**"Is there something you want to tell us?" Robin asked, sitting on the other side of Rachel.**

**"Where is she?" Rachel asked.**

**"Who? Oh, Terra? Well, we're working on a way to reverse the effects, so she's in the lab," Robin answered. **

**"A lab? Ok. I'll find her," Rachel said, and she turned into a black german shephard with a blueish tint in its coat and hopped off the couch.**

**"Wait!" Beast Boy cried out in protest as Rachel ran off. He followed her in a dog morph also. Rachel followed the smell of chemicals to a door. She demorphed, opened the door, and threw herself inside. There was no way her sister could be dead. No way at all! But as she turned on the light, she saw with horror that it was true.**

**A stone figure of her sister was set on a wooden table with a tablet at her feet that said: Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend. Rachel looked at the figure's neck and saw one thing that hadn't changed. A golden locket that hung around her neck. Rachel opened it and saw that it had a picture of her on one side and mom and dad on the other side. She hung her head. It was true.**

**She was all alone. Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly went into attack mode.**

**"Hey, isn't that your picture?" Cyborg said, looking at the locket.**

**"Yeah. Terra was my sibling," Rachel said, and with that, she morphed into an eagle and flew out of the lab, taking care to place her own locket on Terra's stoney neck. She hardly noticed that the door was left open along with a window. She flapped her wings, not even enjoying the flight. A green peregrine falcon flew beside her, and she recognized it as Beast Boy. Jeez, couldn't the guy take a break? She wanted to be alone! But, then again, maybe he just wanted to help her. He helped her before. **

**She dove into the depths of the waves, morphing into a dolphin, with Beast Boy right behind her. She led him to an underwater cave under the Titan's Tower, which was filled with jewels. She beached herself and demorphed.**

**"I take it you want to talk to me?" Rachel said as Beast Boy demorphed also.**

**"Yeah. Um, I wanted you to know that you're not the only one feeling the pain," Beast Boy said uncomfortably.**

"**Yeah. I know. You probably knew her. But you know what you guys didn't realize?" Rachel asked.**

**"What?" Beast Boy replied.**

**"There's no way Terra can come back," Rachel said, looking down.**

**"Why?" Beast Boy said in disbelief.**

**Rachel looked up at his astonished eyes, then her hair began to wave in the wind, though there was none, and her eyes glowed gold.**

**"_Once thou has given up thy life,_**

_**Thou shalt never return,**_

_**Though thy cuts like a jagged knife,**_

_**Thou shalt never return.**_

_**Thy friends might try to help,**_

_**But thou shalt never learn,**_

_**Until thy prophecy is complete,**_

**_Thou shalt never return," _Rachel eyes turned back to blue and her hair stopped blowing in the 'wind'.**

**"What prophecy?" Beast Boy demanded.**

**"It's a prophecy between Slade and me," Rachel said, looking away.**

**"But Slade's gone," Beast Boy said.**

**"For now he is, but he will come back," Rachel said with certainty.**

**"Ok. But I have some questions that need answers," Beast Boy said with a grin.**

**"Fire away," Rachel said.**

**"Ok, first, how did you turn into a dragon?"**

**"That simple question leads to a very complicated answer," Rachel answered, sighing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Rachel**

**Author's note: I hope you liked the last chapter. This is summer vacation, so I've just gotten started! Expect a lot more chapters this week!**

**Rachel took a deep breath, then began her story.**

**"_Okay, one day Terra and I were out in the woods, practicing using our powers. Now, the way we did that was we fought each other_," Rachel stopped and blushed at Beast Boy's hanging jaw.**

**"_It wasn't that bad, you see, we just tried to pin each other down. Well, anyway, this fight was a lot fiercer than usual, and we went deeper and deeper into the forest until finally we reached a cave. As we continued to fight, suddenly our powers wouldn't work anymore._**

_**"Rachel, what's wrong? Why aren't you transforming anymore?" Terra had asked. **_

_**"I'm trying to, I just can't," I had answered. Terra had checked to see if her powers were okay, but they didn't work either. It was then we realized we were lost. But suddenly a candle flickered on, as if by magic, and an old woman in a drooping purple cap and a cloak stepped out. **_

**_"Ahhh, I have been waiting for you," she had cackled horribly. She pointed a bony finger at the opening in the cave and suddenly it collapsed, leaving us trapped inside._**

_**"Terra, I'm scared. We're trapped in and our powers don't work. What are we going to do?" I had asked, trembling.**_

_**"It's okay. We'll get out of this mess somehow. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," Terra had said, comforting me.**_

_**"Why have you trapped us in here, old woman? Release us at once!" Terra had demanded of the elder.**_

**_"Oh, I will. In my own time, once you two have been dealt with," the old woman said._**

_**"What do you mean, dealt with?" Terra asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.**_

_**"Hush, child! Do not fear me! I am doing this for your own protection. Now, hold still!" the old lady demanded, as she put a withered old finger towards Terra.**_

_**"Run, Rachel, Run!" Terra had shouted, dodging the old lady's finger.**_

**_"Where?" I ased frantically, looking around. But then I looked at Terra, dodging the finger that was steadily trying to come in contact with her, and I realized that this was the time Terra needed me. Even though she would be steaming mad at me when this was all done, I disobeyed her and ran to her aid. I grabbed hold of the old lady's arms, and tried once again to transform. _**

_**The old beggar was really strong for her age. She swiftly freed herself, and turned to me, then looked at Terra. She had sighed.**_

_**"It's understandable why you two don't trust me. Sit down and I shall tell you your destiny," she had commanded, and she pointed to the cave floor in front of her. Warily, we obeyed.**_

_**"Now, have you two ever heard of Slade?"**_

_**We nodded.**_

_**"Isn't he the crook thay's always trying to destroy the Teen Titans?" I asked.**_

_**"Yes, but he's much more than that. You may not believe me, but he is the servant of the underworld leader. And you two are the only ones that can stop him. You have a chance to destroy him, but your powers must be inhanced. That's what I was trying to do. Your powers must be inhanced by great levels. You," she said, pointing to me.**_

**_"You will have the ability to turn into even more animals, not just the ones that you see, but others as well. But there's more. Each of you will have a power that will reveal itself in time. You," she said, indicating Terra._**

_**"Yours will be inhanced by imeasurable abilities. You will find that you can do more than you think," the old witch finished.**_

_**"Are you ready now, youngsters?" she asked, and when Terra nodded, I did the same. She once again held out a bony finger, and touched Terra's forehead. My stomach flipped at the thought of Terra giving in to this stranger so quickly. What if Terra got hurt? Terra started to glow a gold color, and her eyes shone gold also. I backed away, starting to freak out.**_

**_"Don't worry, youngster, you've already been touched," she chuckled, and I cursed my loyalty to Terra. She must have touched me when I had grabbed her arms. With that, she had swept her arm in the air, and the collapsed part of the cave went normal again. When I looked back, the old woman was gone_," Rachel finished.**

**"Whoa. Dude, you've got some serious background on your powers. My story's short and boring; I was born with them," Beast Boy said, scratching his head and laughing.**

**"I've never seen this cave before. How'd you find it?" Beast Boy asked.**

**"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Rachel said, laughing. She pushed the thought of Terra out of her mind. She could deal with the pain later.**

**"You ready to go back?" Beast Boy asked, slapping her good naturedly on the back.**

**"Wait, you're actually inviting me into your home?"**

**"Why not? It's not like we hate you or anything. Plus, if we're lucky, maybe I can convince Robin to let you join the Titans," Beast Boy said, grinning.**

**"Let's go, then!" Rachel said, and her smile expanded to form a dolphin's grin. Beast Boy laughed, then he morphed to dolphin to, and together, they went back. When they went in again, they were playfully shoving each other. **

**"BOO!" Cyborg said as they walked into the T.V. room, stepping out in a clown costume.**

**"Ahhhhhh!" Beast Boy and Rachel screamed. Then they both stared at each other and said at the same time, "You're afraid of clowns?"**

**"Friends! You have returned, and I will celebrate by singing a traditional Tamaranian song of welcome," Starfire said, but as she took a deep breath, Robin stepped out and covered her mouth with his hand. Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed in relief. Rachel looked at them, puzzled. **

**"You don't want to know," Beast Boy answered her question before she asked it. Robin looked like he was about to say something, but an alarm sounded and red light filled the room.**

**"Trouble!" Robin exclaimed, and they all headed out the door except Rachel. She wasn't a part of their team. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Aren't you coming?" Raven asked.**

**"Would I be interfering?" Rachel asked.**

**"Maybe. Probably not," Raven answered.**

**"Then count me in!" Rachel cried. But as they entered the garage, it was empty.**

**"How are we going to get there?" Rachel asked.**

**"Don't be stupid. We're going to fly," Raven snapped, and Rachel was taken aback by her sudden flash of anger. Raven pressed her hand against a control, and the door opened. Raven took the form of the huge black raven and flew out. Rachel ran under her, and jumped when she came to the ocean. She shrank, her arms became brown wings and her body became that of a bald eagle's. The Titan's car was speeding on the lake, having changed into a boat. **

**"There's Raven!" Robin cried, pointing up at the huge black bird.**

**"Where's Rachel?" Beast Boy asked to no one in particuler. Rachel chuckled inwardly and dove into the ocean, morphing a bottlenosed dolphin. She caught up to the boat and shot water into Beast Boy's face playfully.**

**"Hey!" Beast Boy cried, and he morphed his face into a dolphin's face and sprayed water at me. I dove underwater. **

**"What's wrong with that dolphin?" Cyborg demanded.**

**I looked up at Raven, and saw she was trying to hold back a smile. I powered my tail and shot out of the water about eleven feet, pointing my nose downward and landing in Robin's arms by accident. I quickly demorphed not wanting to crush him.**

**"Hi. What's up?" I said, still grinning. I climbed out of**

**Robin's arms and sat next Raven in the back and burst out laughing. Beast Boy glared at me.**

**"No one pranks Beast Boy! Watch your back, cause one of these days I'm going to get you back!" Beast Boy stuttered, in mock outrage. Raven was back reading her book. Robin and Cyborg couldn't help it. The sight of Beast Boy wet and mad made them burst out laughing. After a moment, they stopped laughing. Cyborg announced he had found the cordinates of the disturbance, and for the first time, Rachel realized they were on land again. Cyborg pulled up in front of the bank, where Mumbo the Magician was stuffing bills into his hat. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Rachel.**

**Author's note: Read and Review! Nothing else to say except enjoy the story!**

**"Teen Titans, go!" Robin shouted. They all got out of the car and ran towards Mumbo.**

**"Mumbo, your bank robbing days are up!" Robin said. Beast Boy looked around him.**

**_Where's Rachel?_ He wondered. That girl seemed to disappear and reappear a lot.**

** Beast Boy, up here! **

**Beast Boy looked up, puzzled. Rachel's voice was in his head. Then he grinned. As Mumbo tipped his hat to the Titans and started to run away, a blue dragon blocked his path and picked him up. Mumbo just stared at the dragon, surprised. But he quickly recovered himself.**

**"Now watch as the Amazing Mumbo performs his next trick. The disappearing act!"**

**And with that, Mumbo waved his wand and he disappeared. Rachel looked around, astounded.**

**"Mumbo, you're not the only one with magical powers here! And I don't even rely on a wand!" Rachel shouted, and all the Titans stared at her. Ignoring their bewildered looks, Rachel flapped her wings, became airborne, and shot a beam of light from her mouth to the sky, a beam of energy, a beam of fire, water, and finally a stream of ice to demonstrate.**

**"Cool! Rach, that was awesome! You have to teach me how to do that someday!" Beast Boy shouted.**

**_I don't know. It looks too much like Malkior. I will still be suspicious of this girl before she proves herself. _Rachel nearly fell out of the air. She was hearing Raven's thoughts. Her head dropped, her dragon shoulders slumped, hurt from what Raven thought.**

** That stung, Raven. I don't know how I did it, but I heard what you thought. Maybe you were doing thought-speak without even realizing it. she told Raven in private thought-speak. Raven's eyes widened, and she looked up at Rachel.**

**"Come on, there's no time to waste. We have to find Mumbo!" Robin said.**

**"I already have locks on his cordinates. He's in the center of the city," Cyborg said.**

**"Friend! I wish to ride your great back, is that okay?" Starfire asked.**

** Of course I answered.**

** Does anyone else wish to ride my back? I asked the other Titans.**

**"And miss flying on my own? Yeah!" Beast Boy cried eagerly.**

** Wait. I need to grow first. I said, and I concentrated, mumbling the words that had been taught to me from an instructor from my homeland.**

**"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," I mumbled. My body began to glow as my scales turned gold and I became a much bigger dragon.**

**Raven's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard the words I was saying, though I do not know why. **

**"Good call, Rachel. We will all have more energy that way when we catch up to him, and we'll catch up to him faster," Robin said, and he climbed onto my back, seating himself between two of the spikes that were growing on my back.**

**"Yo! I'm going in my babie. There's no reason for me to neglect her," Cyborg said, getting into his car.**

** Raven, are you coming? I asked privately.**

**"I won't be able to catch up to you otherwise," she said grumpily, and she sat between the spikes that started on my neck. She just sat there as I flew into the sky, while the others oohed and ahhed at how high we were. We were as high as an airplane.**

**"Dude! No fair! I've never flown this high!" Beast Boy cried out in jealousy.**

**"You've never tried," I said, looking back at him and grinning with a mouthful of fangs. Suddenly I felt a prodding in the back of my mind.**

** Raven! What are you doing? I asked angrily.**

** Seeing if you are trustworthy she answered, and she pushed a lot harder in my mind. Suddenly it felt like knives were sinking into my brain. I stopped flapping and started fighting back.**

**"RAVEN! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I roared, not realizing I had spoken out loud.**

**"Raven, listen to her! You're going to get us all killed!" Robin said angrily, and we realized we were plunging to the earth below. Raven stopped, and I pulled out of the dive, growling fiercely.**

** You didn't need to do that! If you want to see if I'm trustworthy, at least do it when we're not in the air! I screamed at her silently. Raven didn't answer. I took a deep breath and blew out fire slowly. **

**"Azerath, metrion, zinthos," I whispered, letting the calm slowly consume me.**

**"Cy's got a lock on the trouble's location. Land here," Robin commanded.**

**"Okay. Hang on. I'll try to land as smoothly as possible," I replied. I folded my wings and dropped straight down. The others screamed as we fell.**

** Don't worry, everyone. This is how dragons land, I said. I opened my wings when we were about a hundred feet from the ground, straining my wings. I blew a stream of blue flames at the ground to slow my fall by creating a tiny thermal. Raven already knew what dragons do to land, so she braced herself. I swooped over the ground smoothly, and landed a little bumpily.**

**"Wow! That was awesome!" Beast Boy cried.**

**"Yes, that was most enjoyable, new friend Rachel!" Starfire exclaimed enthusiastically, practically glowing.**

**"That was good, maybe I could practice my balance with you," Robin said hopefully. Raven just got off, glaring at me. Cyborg pulled up in his car.**

**"Hah! Dude, we totally kicked your butt on getting here first!" Beast Boy said.**

**"Don't worry, we'll have a rematch," Cyborg said, winking slyly.**

**Mumbo ran out of his hiding place and started the other way.**

**"Teen Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy and I nodded to each other, then took flight.**


	2. The accident

**We each had the form of a bird. I was a perigrine falcon, Beast Boy was an eagle. I used my falcon eyes to judge the distance between me and the wand. I pointed my beak to Mumbo's wand. I folded my wings to my sides, pulled back my talons and dove. My slim body sliced through the air, going faster and faster until my falcon eyes started to water. Hah! I was going to make it! I started to pull back my wings and flare my tail feathers, talons outstretched. Mumbo turned to face me as quick as a cat, and before I could stop the momentum, he yelled, "Hocus Pocus!" and suddenly over his head appeared a sheet of glass. The light was so bright! I was blinded, and I crashed into the glass. My wings broke with a sickening snap, and my beak split. I fell to the ground in a crumpled ball of feathers. **

**"Rachel!" I heard them all yell, but their voices were strangely distant, as if from far away. My eyesight faded, and I felt no pain as the Titan's dark figures loomed over me. I felt so sleepy……….I gave into the welcoming darkness surrounding my mind. It blanketed my mind and my sight completely faded. **

**"What happened back there, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, and all the Titans turned to him.**

**"Well, Rachel and I had a plan. We were going to hit him one by one after another, to stun him, then take his hat and wand away. But we didn't have a chance to stun him, so Rachel went for his wand right away. But Mumbo saw her so he turned around and made a big piece of glass appear in front of him, and she smashed into it," Beast Boy said. **

**"Raven? Is Rachel going to be okay?" Starfire asked timidly. Raven looked at the now demorphed Rachel. **

**"To tell you the truth, Star, I don't know," Raven said, standing at the edge of the bed at the hospital room of the Titan's Tower. Suddenly sweat started pouring down Rachel's pale body. She started shaking as if some terrible thing was threatening her. **

**"Her heartrate's off the charts!" Cyborg exclaimed. **

**"That must be some dream she's having," Raven said sarcastically. **

**Rachel's eyes shot open, but where her blue eyes were glowed a golden light. Her body started glowing with the same light. Strands of her hair started blowing as if in a breeze. Her fists were clenched tightly. **

**"Raven!" Robin shouted.**

**"I'm on it," Raven answered, concentrating.**

**Rachel ran through the forest at full speed, terror clutching her heart. **

**_You cannot escape, Rachel. The prophecy will not be completed. I will kill you first!_ Slade's terrible voice echoed in the forest. Rachel didn't notice the black raven flying beside her. She came to a clearing and fell. She got up and saw her sister standing in front of Slade. Rachel cried out in relief, "Terra!"**

**But when she ran to Terra's side, she saw that Terra had been turned to stone. Rachel bumped into something behind her. She looked up and saw Slade. _You can't escape, Rachel! You will face the same fate as Terra! _**

**Rachel turned, her eyes wide with fear. Slade took out a knife and plunged it into Rachel's heart.**

**Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**"Rachel!" All the titans cried as the heart monitor's screen showed a straight line. **

**"NO!" Rachel shot up in the bed, ridged. All the Titans jumped. **

**"Rachel, perhaps you would like to tell us about this?" Raven said, getting up.**

**"Not yet," Rachel gasped. **

**Raven fixed her with a cold, icy stare. Rachel was in no mood to fight anymore. **

** Fine. I will tell you. But, you must promise me that you won't tell the others until they're ready. Rachel thought. Raven nodded. **

**"The best thing for Rachel right now is to rest up. All of you, out!" Raven snapped. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire hesitantly left. Beast Boy ignored Raven's commands. He stayed by Rachel's side. **

**"Beast Boy, LEAVE!" Raven shouted, and the heart monitor exploded. **

**"Why don't you make me?" Beast Boy growled. **

**"Actually, Raven, I think I would like Beast Boy to hear this too,"Rachel said, sensing a fight. Raven just glared at Rachel, then meditated under her breath. **

**"I'm guessing you want to hear all of my story?" Rachel asked.**

**"Dude, yeah!" Beasr Boy shouted.**

**"Okay, here goes nothing," Rachel started.**


End file.
